What Neither One Noticed
by fanficfan84
Summary: A "what if Damon noticed Bonnie on a date with a guy" scenario as told by an unknown observer.


What Neither One Noticed

Here is a "what would happen if Damon saw Bonnie hanging out with another guy?" scenario as told from an unknown observer at the Grille.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing or character. Only Bonnie's date belongs to me and I don't want him. Mr. No Name is up for grabs but I doubt anyone will want him.

Many thanks to those on the CW, who wanted to see my scene turned into fanfic, for your support and encouragement.

A very special thanks goes out to ILoveRomances, for being my beta. I totally appreciate all your help, words of encouragement, and the time you took to help. This one is for you.

Unknown Observer's POV:

It is late evening on a Friday night. I am sitting here, alone and at peace. I don't like being here when it's crowded, though either way no one is aware of my presence. I'm here because I know she'll be here. I watch her, making sure all is well in her world. She doesn't know and she should never know.

She looks beautiful. She's trying to have fun, forcing a smile on her face. I know her pain for it pains me. I cannot leave her when her world has turned upside down.

Right now, some sweet looking young man approaches her. He speaks playfully to her. I see her eyes brighten and she laughs and it's genuine. They keep talking and I see that, in his company, she has forgotten her pain at this time. I watch as he leads her to the pool table, smirking cutely at her. She looks flustered and flattered. He brushed against her and she glanced away from him, trying to hide her smile.

The door to the Grille opens and in walks in the three who are responsible for all that has happened, all that is happening, and all that will. Of course, they are oblivious to everyone around them. In their eyes, it's only them. Unsurprisingly, Elena and her man are staring lovingly at each other. Until the eldest Salvatore cracks an innuendo, causing them to break eye contact and stare at him in disgust. He just cocks his eyebrow and smirks, leaning in close to Elena to whisper some nonsense in her ear.

Suddenly Bonnie's laughter rings through the air, light and airy. All three turned in surprise, realizing for the first time, that they weren't alone. Someone they know is there as well. Stefan's eyes brightened briefly before going back to their usual brooding self. Elena, on the other hand, looked utterly miserable. It was almost enough to make me pity her, but then I remember her part, though unintentional, in Bonnie's pain. It is quite obvious she wants her back. Stefan, put his arm around Elena and gently kissed her temple while leading her away to the bar.

Damon still stood, with a look on his face that made me feel both curious and nervous. It completely confused me, and I am not someone so easily confused or taken by surprise.

The moment he looked at her, the smirk disappeared and his face froze in surprise. That all changed the longer he stared. Bonnie and her poor fellow were totally unaware they were the center of Damon Salvatore's, the heartless murderer's, attention.

I watched with morbid fascination as the look of surprise disappeared and an unsettled expression took place on that cruel, beautiful face of his. I saw his eyes dart to Bonnie's face as she laughed once more at a funny joke that was shared with her. A confused look washed over his face then, but before anything more could happen, Elena called out to Damon, distracting his attention away from Bonnie and her love interest.

He joined the two love birds, accepting a drink from Stefan. He glances back over to where Bonnie is, his eyes narrowing and a frown marring his handsome features as the young man moved closer to Bonnie. He quickly shakes his head as though trying to shake off whatever it is that he is feeling.

Despite the fact that he tries not to, he keeps glancing at them. He carefully schools his face to adopt an unaffected expression, but he fails in that regard as his cold blue eyes burn with intensity as he watches their playful bantering. He shifts in his seat, growing more and more agitated by the minute. For every time that young man smiles at her, makes her laugh, or brushes his hand to hers, Damon swigs down a drink in one quick gulp and signals for another one.

Stefan and Elena notice his distracted, agitated behavior and try to find out what is wrong. He throws them a sardonic look before throwing an unwarranted response at them.

It was that quip of his, which asked Elena if she was hinting to help take the edge off that earned him another look of disgust from the both of them before they moved further down the bar to get away from him.

He glanced over at them and rolled his eyes when he saw them lean closer to each other to whisper whatever it is young lovers speak about. He watched as they kissed, looking somewhat annoyed before glaring down into his glass muttering for them to get a room.

Unfortunately, Bonnie was not as lucky as Elena in getting herself kissed. Damon happened to look over just as Bonnie's young man placed his hands on her waist and began leaning in to kiss her. A look of absolute raw fierceness crossed his features before he bolted up and called out to her.

A look of shock and then annoyance crossed her features as she and the guy looked over at Damon standing there with an indulgent smile on his face. It didn't quite reach his eyes as they were fixed on her date threateningly. Stefan and Elena were looking at Damon uncertainly, not sure why he was even addressing Bonnie.

"Fancy seeing you here, alone. How've you been?" He asked playfully as he casually sauntered over to her.

Before she could reply, he spared her guy with a brief, unfriendly glance and asked, "Do you mind? We're about to have a private conversation here."

The poor young man stared at Damon incredulously before chuckling.

"Uh, yes I mind. She's my date and I don't share. Now, move along and bother someone else who doesn't give a damn." He replied a hint of irritation lacing his voice.

Even I felt goose bumps at the flash of anger that darkened Damon's eyes at those words.

The guy stared back at him belligerently. He made a shooing motion with his hand. Damon took one step towards him before Bonnie quickly jumped in, standing directly between them. The area around them was charged with incredible tension. It was fascinating for me to realize that it was all because of her.

After a few nerve-wracking moments, Damon flexed his hands and relaxed his shoulders, trying to calm himself. Bonnie's man, not realizing that or perhaps too stupid to understand that, grabbed her roughly by the arm and tried to pull her to him in an attempt of chivalry. A look of sheer menace crossed Damon's features as the corners of his mouth twitched into a slight cruel smile. He stalked slowly towards them, but suddenly stopped when Bonnie pulled away from her date and faced Damon, a flat look on her face.

He stopped, but otherwise ignored her, fixing his stare on the guy standing behind her.

"Damon, leave." She quietly ordered. He continued to stare at her date.

"Damon! That's enough! Leave." Her eyes turned fiery with frustration as she stared up into his face.

"Aww, Bonnie. You know the things I do, I do for you." He replied charmingly, looking at her with a pleasant smile, the temper in his eyes cooling to one of friendliness.

"Can't two old friends have a friendly chat now and then? You know I've got your best interests at heart."

Bonnie looked at him disbelievingly before shaking her head and turning to her date, motioning him towards the door.

"Fine, then. If you won't leave, then we'll leave." And with that, she and her date made her way to the door, barely sparing Elena and Stefan, who had been watching the spectacle, a glance.

A myriad of emotions flashed across Damon Salvatore's face before settling into one that I found the most amusing, especially because he deserves to have this sort of affliction. Damon Salvatore, the town's trouble-maker and skirt-chaser, looked utterly troubled.

Elena, Damon's one and only friend, made her way over to him and took his hand, smiling comfortingly at him, though she doesn't understand why he needs it. They both turned and made their way back to the bar, still holding hands.

Neither one saw Bonnie come back in to grab her purse that she left behind. Neither one saw her look at them with annoyance and neither one saw her eyes stray to their hands. Neither saw her face fall before hardening back to one of fierce determination.

What she did next stunned me. Her eyes narrowed and focused on the hands that weren't holding the other's hand. In the few seconds that followed, the calm, still atmosphere was interrupted by the shattering of glasses held in both Damon's and Elena's hands, causing everyone to rear back and gasp.

Her eyes watched them coldly as a smug, amused smirk graced her features, before she turned around and briskly walked out the door.

That's my girl.

A/N: I hope any who read this, enjoyed it. Please, no flames. Please review if you liked it so I know where to go from here. Thanks


End file.
